I realized now
by perfectfangirl47
Summary: Bechloe fic, of course. Beca and Chloe were happily married. What happened after certain mishap happened into Chloe's life. Will she survive? On the other hand will Beca lost her love forever? Will she gets a second chance to correct everything which goes wrong? Will they both leaves happily ever after or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Let you go...**_

It's been three years since they have been dating to each other and it's been two years since they have married to each other. Their parents were against that because they were pretty young for being married. But as they both being stubborn and young anyways married. Beca was 21 and Chloe was 23 when they married.

Chloe met Beca when she moved Georgia from Florida because of her dad's transfer. Chloe was Beca's new neighbor. When Chloe saw Beca first she instantly got curious about small brunette. Beca first resist her but after Chloe's confession of " fast friends " Beca and Chloe became friends. After then they were inseparable they were always like together but Not together together if you know what I am saying. Whatever has to done, wherever has to go they always with each other. Like party, events, family functions. Well Chloe has always thing for Beca. But apparently Beca was confused about her sexuality I mean bi or gay. Years have been passed Later on They went to same college While Beca didn't want to go to college . She wanted to produce music but she ended up into admission in college anyways at least she has Chloe. In between college days, Beca confessed that she was gay to Chloe and as Chloe being Chloe blurted out her feelings for Beca and as Beca being Beca did not say yes right away. Not that matter much soon they were start dating and they are now leaving together in their own house at LA. Yeah Beca's dream city. When Beca told Chloe that she still wants to go LA and achieve her dream Chloe not only understand but move with her right away.

They were happy but really they were? They got a job. Chloe is a music teacher in a top school of LA where Beca is well known music producer but also she spins in clubs because it's her hobby. That's the problem here in between chasing dreams, keeping her hobby alive and be responsible in her relationship with Chloe. They were bickering, fighting over little things, gets upset with each other. But who doesn't fight right? Chloe tries hard to understand Beca always. They were also trying for baby for 5 months now but no luck. Chloe was going to carry baby but she has been failing constantly and that not helping Chloe's situation any better. Chloe's day started early then she goes to school after making breakfast for both of them. When she gets back home she does her usual work like do her paperwork of school, clean the house make a dinner etc. At their early days here in LA Beca usually gets back home at dinner time but as the days passed she always show up late at night. Some nights she spins at club so Beca sometimes show up in morning. That's why Chloe wants kids so that she doesn't get feel alone or maybe Beca takes some responsibility. Chloe lately gets feeling like Beca has lost interest in their relationship. They barely has an interesting communication as they used to do once.

But today Chloe is truly happy because she is pregnant. After 5 failure, She is going to be mother finally. Beca is going to be mother. Chloe decides she is telling this news to Beca at their dinner in restaurant. Chloe books one table for them along the way of home. They have some kind of argument last week so they both decided to go for dinner in restaurant today.' This is going to be perfect' as Chloe thoughts Beca comes home.

"Hey you come. How's your day?" Chloe says to Beca while beaming brightly.

Beca drop her bag on floor just near the entrance, she continues walk to couch and slumps down. "Exhausting." She finally replied.

Chloe pick Beca's bag from floor and put it on table. " don't worry get fresh and then get dress. We have plenty of tim. Reservations of restaurant is 9 p.m. anyways. So..."Chloe says.

"What reservation? " Beca says confusingly.

"For Our dinner." Chloe looks at Beca more confusingly.

"Oh no we can't go, today. " Beca says.

"What do you mean we can't go? We have decided it together in last week" Chloe says holding herself back from making any type of argument.

"I'm sorry. I forgot and already said yes to Mike that I 'll available tonight as dj in his club. You can go with me. I'll call Mike and ask for VIP pass " Beca says while rising from chair.

"Beca...? What is wrong with you. It's should be our time. How can you forget such thing like this and act casually like nothing much is happened. You know what? Forget it" Chloe says while she lost her control from her emotions but stops herself just in time.

"No. Tell me. What is it?" Beca says stops herself from her track.' That was it new argument as usual' Beca thought.

"Tell me Beca. When was the last time you and I spend a peaceful night together? When was the last time we talked like we used to do while we were dating? When was the last time you said I love you to me? When was the last time you and I having dinner together? Any idea? No because I don't even remember it too. Even last time of my pregnancy trial you didn't show up because You don't have fucking time for me."Chloe completely lost it.

"Oh so what do you want, huh? To be with you 24 hours? You know Chloe how much these things meant to me? You know my dreams. You fucking know it before we were dating. Now you don't want me to do that? I sometimes wonder if you are same Chloe who I loved. Now you just want to tamed me down. Like you want to hold me down. I want to be free,Chloe." Beca spats back at Chloe.

"I don't mean like that you know it Beca. Just go... get fresh. You don't want to be ?" Chloe is little taken aback by Beca's blast. _Really am I holding Beca down? Really am I taming her? Beca said she loved me is that mean she doesn't anymore? Is this baby going to add more problems in our relationship? Hell where this relationship is going?_

Beca didn't replied anything just stomp out into her bedroom. Chloe just sat there for moment then gets up and dress something nice, apply light make up and freed her hair let her red hair on her shoulder. She knows she have to tell her news. So if it's not at dinner then she will go with Beca in club there might be she can tell her. Beca is more than happy when she spins at club. Beca comes out from her bedroom and grab a knob of door opens it as she heard Chloe. " wait. I'm coming." Beca wait for her as Chloe quickly grab her purse and phone. Drive at club went in silence. Beca drives and Chloe kept her gaze outside of Window.

Beca starts spinning in club Chloe just sat and watched her wife. Beca is setting some good spins, bobbing her head up and down slowly on beats. Chloe wonders how will Beca reacts if she tells her she is pregnant. Will she be happy or she'll get upset? Chloe push back all her thoughts aside get up and taps her wife on shoulder. Beca looks back at her.

"I'll be down at the bar. Do you want drinks?"Chloe says in loudly for Beca to hear. Beca just shook her head at her.

 _Right, typical Beca. How am I going to tell her?_ Chloe thoughts. Whenever she and Beca got fight all she gets a silent treatment. Chloe made her way down sit there for while thinking what she can choose for drinking.

"Hie Chloe what can I make for you tonight?" A blonde girl asks Chloe.

"Hey, Caroline. Umm... I was thinking something light and no alcohol please. I can leave remaining to you." Chloe reply back to her.

"I'll be back." Caroline says and disappear back to make her drink. Chloe knows Caroline because Beca usually spins here once in week and Chloe sometimes came here with Beca. Beca spins at her room and Chloe spent her most of time near bar chatting with Caroline. Because Beca never make conversation while she is doing her work.

"Hey pretty lady. All by yourself?" One tall ,handsome guy come over to Chloe.

Chloe look over at slightly sloppy guy who was grinning at her, " NO I'm not alone. Now go away."

"Hey, what's so hurry. And I don't see anyone with you. All I can see is you and me." He leans into Chloe his one hand on table and with another hand she touches Chloe's cheek.

Chloe slaps on his hand which was on her cheek and moment later she push that guy away who stumble back slightly." Fuck off dude."Chloe yells at him.

Caroline comes back with her drink in hand place it in front of Chloe."is that any problem sir or should I call security?" That guy surrenders and disappears in crowd.

"I am off my duty now. Do you need anything else?" Caroline asks to Chloe.

"No I'll be fine. I'll just sat here for while though. Thanks for that" Chloe replies pointing at way where that man had disappeared.

"No problem. Have fun. " Caroline waves at her.

As soon as she finishes her drink that guy came back." Hey, looks like you are totally alone now." He slurred.

"Yeah. Now you leave me alone too or I'll call security." Chloe warns him.

"Come on just one drink from me." He signals bartender who gave him drink.

"I am warning you last time." Chloe says sternly but she is more of terrified at that moment.

Without any other reply or warning from that guy, he hold her jaw held her tight with one hand and forced drink in her mouth with other hand. That caught off guard Chloe has to gulp down few from the drink but she managed to push him back. He fell on ground hardly. She took this opportunity grab her purse and run towards the nearby restroom. Chloe tries to catch her breath look into huge mirror in front of her. She look in mirror sees her distorted face smudge mascara, lipstick spread over her lips She dig into her purse and tries to fix her make up. 5 minutes has been passed, Chloe tries to reapply lipstick on her lips, she put nip at her lips but she can't focus on it. She just stand there for moment thinking that must be her nerves from earlier incident. She look into mirror it begins to blurry her vision. _There must be something in that drink._ Chloe thoughts. Slight headache begins in her head then she heard a click of door. Caroline enters in restroom she starts talking casually, stands beside Chloe. Caroline's shift has been ended earlier so she just there for changing her uniform. She glanced at Chloe because she is not replying any of her question previously she has been asking."Chloe? Are you alright?" Caroline asks in concern.

Before Chloe can reply she started coughing fits. Chloe put her hand on her mouth while Caroline pats her back. When she pull out her hand from mouth that makes both of them to widen their eyes.

 **There was blood on her hand.**

"Oh my god, Chloe. It's blood." Caroline says in horror.

"Beca... *pants* tell her ...*pants* ..." Chloe couldn't finish one sentence. There was An urgency and panic in Chloe's voice .

Without any further information Caroline runs towards Beca's way. She runs as fast as she can by this speed she can easily beat any marathon winner. She flung the door open makes jump a Beca little. Caroline catches some breath. "Beca.. Chloe... she needs you. Hurry..." She says it in between her heavy breathing.

Beca couldn't form her words but after hearing Chloe's name she put her hands on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline breath. Tell me what? Chloe? Where is she?"Beca asks her.

Caroline still heavily panting, "just go ... restroom.. blood." After hearing last word Beca runs towards ground floor's restroom. "I'll call 911." Caroline yelled back at Beca. But beca didn't stop she heard her though. Beca's mind was racing too.

Chloe's headache gone bad it's feel like someone is hitting her head with hammer. Another coughing fit hit her she leans in sink clutching her chest and hold hairs back with another hand followed by blood vomit. Chloe tries to steady herself their is lots of blood she grips to wall nearby. Her vision is nearly blurry black sometimes. Her stomach feels so empty she place her hand on her stomach. _Empty._ Tears rolling down hands are sweating, body is trembling. Her legs gave out and she falls on her knees. She tries to see her own hand. All she can see is red color and feel hotness on her hand. Her head is feels like it's going to explode. She just sit there and waits for end of pain. _It's the end, this is my end I want to see Beca last time. Just one more time want to say I love you. Tell her she was pregnant._

Door gets flung open revealing one figure but Chloe can't able to see. " Beca? Is that you?"Chloe says in trembling voice.

All Beca can see is her wife sat near the sink little blood on sink, blood on Chloe's hand, blood on her lips, on her dress, and lastly her bloodshot eyes. Beca quickly approach Chloe place her one hand over Chloe's shoulder and with another hand she takes Chloe's one hand on her own. Beca was beyond the terrified states.

"Beca you came." Chloe's voice came out almost like a whisper.

"Chlo ? Baby.. what is happening?"Beca says while she tries to keep herself at bay but she fails, tears rolling down freely.

"Beca... don't worry. Everything is going... to end soon. All this pain.."Chloe says trying to find her voice. She tries to see Beca's face but she see a blurred vision of Beca's face." I can't... see you... your beautiful face.."

"Chloe you are scaring me." Beca says back gave a kiss on Chloe's hand.

"Shh...It's okay. I'm... okay. I'm not going... to hold you down anymore... you are going to free." Chloe says with increasing difficulties in breathing.

"What are you talking about?"Beca says. Beca can see Chloe is fighting hard to keep her eyes open her eyes are diluting. Blood is now dripping from her nose," Babe... look at me. Look at me please. "Beca hold Chloe tight.

Chloe looks at Beca tries hard to focus then she sees her wife's terrified face, small smile crept on Chloe's lips. " you are going to fine just... let me go.. now..." Chloe squeezes Beca's hand assures her." And I am sorry..."Chloe put Beca's hand on her stomach tears roll down.

Beca glance back where her hand is resting with Chloe's. _What's that supposed to mean? Is that mean? Chloe is pregnant? But how? When?_ A small smile appears on Beca's lips but drops instantly when she looks back at Chloe's face. " I love you..." Chloe says in very weak voice and close her eyes.

"No no no no no no. You can't. Don't go. Please stay with me." Beca says while slightly shakes her wife. _Was she too late. Is her Chloe left her. No she can't do it. My Chloe can't leave me._ Beca cries uncontrollably with her wife's body in her arm.


	2. stay

Chapter 2: Stay

Paramedics arrived on time, they put oxygen mask on Chloe's mouth. One man ask Beca to stay back But she refused to do so she back away little never leaving her wife's hand," She is my wife. Please do something." Tears never leaving her face.

"We are losing her. Hurry we have to get her back to hospital." One paramedic yelled as everyone started to move quickly. But Beca can't feel anything. Everything in background is in rush but Beca is froze in her track. She didn't know when they reached in hospital, the only one thing is doesn't change that she never let go of Chloe's hand until one nurse told her to let go. She did so. _For thought._

She is restless for next hour and so. She goes to chloe's operation room sees the heart monitor, which is attach to the beautiful redhead's chest. It was flatlining. She could also hear a frantic doctors barking orders at another who was charging the defibrillator. He had the paddles in his hand and he quickly placed them over Chloe's chest.

"Clear" he called as he sent a shock through the blondes' body.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled as she backs away from door don't want to see further.

She sits on nearby seat, taking a deep breath to calm the fear building up inside her.

"Come on Chlo" She whispered to herself not knowing what to do she then starts to sing, the only thing she knows to sing her emotions.

 _ **I want you to stay, never go away from me**_

 _ **Stay forever**_

 _ **But now, now that you're gone**_

 _ **All I can do is pray for you**_

 _ **To be here beside me again**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that love would conquer all?**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?**_

 _ **And now I must move on**_

 _ **Trying to forget all the memories of you and me**_

 _ **But I can't let go of your love that has taught me**_

 _ **To hold on**_

 _ **I want you to stay, never go away from me**_

 _ **Stay forever**_

 _ **But now, now that you're gone**_

 _ **All I can do is pray for you**_

 _ **To be here beside me again**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that love would conquer all?**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?**_

 _ **And now I must move on**_

 _ **Trying to forget all the memories of you and me**_

 _ **But I can't let go of your love that has taught me**_

 _ **To hold on**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that love would conquer all?**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that dreaming was as good as staying with me?**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that love would conquer all?**_

 _ **Why did you have to leave me?**_

 _ **When you said that dreaming was as good as reality?**_

 _ **I want you to stay, never go away from me**_

 _ **Stay forever**_

 _ **I want you to stay, never go away from me**_

 _ **Stay forever**_

 **[ In operation room ]**

"I need 10 cc's of vasopressin" doctor ordered.

"Clear"

"Charge to 300". Doctor again directed his order. Then he placed the paddles over Chloe's chest. Chloe's upper body rose from the operating table with the force of the shock but she was still unresponsive.

All eyes were on doctor again, they were waiting for his command or more of decision.

"Get me 20 cc's of Cordarone and charge to 400" he ordered as he stood up straight and impatiently waited for attending who was preparing the injection. Once finished, the attending took the syringe from the residents hand and quickly found a vein, inserting the syringe into Chloe's arm. Other had finished charging the machine, everyone in room waiting for something to happen.

"Clear" attending uttered as he sent an electric shock through the beautiful lifeless body under him.

Doctor looked up at the monitor, seconds that felt like years torturously passed by. And just when a small beep filled the silent room with hope.

...

...

Beca stays silent for next moments till police joined her. They started to ask her question which she don't bother to answer because she fucking don't care about it. Caroline comes to her rescue, " sir, I'll answer your questions. She was not there when it's happened and she is not in condition to answer your questions. Can we talk anywhere else _.?"_

 _Yeah. Right I was not there when it happened, when my wife needs me, when my baby needs me. I was fucking my own world. But at least for now I don't have to deal with those idiots._ Beca thought.

After a 15 or 20 minutes doctor comes out from operation room. Beca rushes towards him, police just right after her.

"We got her back into life, while we just lost her one point. She is stable for now but we can't say that for sure any longer." Doctor says without a question actually asked him.

"What do you mean any longer?" Beca asks.

"She is drugged with very strong quantity. Still we don't know how much quantity exactly. She is in now coma maybe possibly temporary. Yet we don't know that for sure." Doctor replies.

"She was drugged? Which drug actually?" Police inquires.

"We don't know that yet." Doctor replies truthfully.

"What exactly fucking you know for sure?"Beca almost barks at doctor.

"I'm sorry mam we have to run some tests on her for to be sure and by experience it should be some kind of drug but rarely used unless someone does want to kill the person. I'll run the test right away. For now pray for her to wake up soon it'll decrease her chances of in danger. If she doesn't wake up soon she may slip into permanent coma." Doctor replies with apologetically.

"Can I see her?" Beca asks in weak voice after possessing news from doctor.

"Yes you 'll move her in special ward there you can see her or you can stay if you want." Doctor says with small tight smile. Beca just nods her head.

 **Author notes: The song used in this chapter is from DARYL ONG - Stay.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this far I'll try to post next one soon till just let me know if you like it or not. And I'm sorry I'm not a doctor so maybe I am putting some medical terms wrong. Just you to know it's just a fanfic not really related to real world. My only world is bechloe.**


	3. wake up

Chapter 3: wake up

Beca stepped through the door of the clean white hospital room. As she looked at Chloe's motionless form, she felt tears forming behind her eyes. She looked so fragile, so weak. Her skin look so pale, two needles attached to her arms and hands with machines.

'It's all my fault,' she thought mournfully. 'If I had listen to you maybe we should go for our dinner date. I wish I heard you in a first place. God, I've never asked you for anything, but please let Chloe stay. I... I love her SO much that I can't leave without her. Search for another angle because I need this angle in my life.' Beca prays as her voice cracks.

She then sat down in the chair next to the bed. Taking Chloe's pale hand in both of her own. She prayed again because it's only thing she can do it for now. It was a prayer for mercy, for forgiveness. She made a promise to God to be better if He brought her out of this. She promised to be everything Chloe had said she could be, everything she wanted her to be, if only Chloe would wake up. She was everything good in her. Without her, she was empty, broken. Without her, there was nothing left in her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." She cried out loud. "Chloe, please wake up."

And still, she lay motionless on the sterile hospital bed. She didn't move; she didn't speak. Beca could barely tell she was breathing. Finally, she couldn't bare the silence in the room anymore. She decided to sing heart again.

 _ **You've been deep in a coma**_

 _ **But I stood right here**_

 _ **When you thought there was no one**_

 _ **I was still right here**_

 _ **You were scared, but I told ya**_

 _ **"Open up your eyes"**_

 _ **Never saw me as someone who could love you well**_

 _ **Had to show you the hard way**_

 _ **Only time will tell**_

 _ **Revelations and heartaches make you realize**_

 _ **I was always in front of you**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **Your sleeping heart**_

 _ **I know sometimes we'll be afraid**_

 _ **But no more playing safe, my dear**_

 _ **I'm here**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **You've been deep in a coma**_

 _ **But I stood right here**_

 _ **When you thought there was no one**_

 _ **I was still right here**_

 _ **You were scared, but I told ya,**_

 _ **"Open up your eyes."**_

 _ **I was always in front of you**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **Your sleeping heart**_

 _ **I know sometimes we'll be afraid**_

 _ **But no more playing safe, my dear**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **Your sleeping heart**_

 _ **And we will dream a dream for us**_

 _ **That no one else can touch, my dear**_

 _ **I'm here**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **Your sleeping heart**_

 _ **And we will dream a dream for us**_

 _ **That no one else can touch, my dear**_

 _ **I'm here**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **Your sleeping heart**_

 _ **I know sometimes we'll be afraid**_

 _ **But no more playing safe, my dear**_

 _ **So wake up**_

 _ **Your sleeping heart**_

 _ **And we will dream a dream for us**_

 _ **That no one else can touch, my dear**_

 _ **I'm here**_

 _ **So wake up**_

Then Beca dozed off her head in Chloe's bed and her hands still holding on her never want to leave. Next morning she woke up due slight noise she suddenly jolted to see what's going on. Beca sees first Chloe's face, still asleep. This is all new for her, it's always Chloe who wakes up early in morning , it's always Chloe who makes breakfast for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to woke you up.I'm just checking on her ." One nurse who is appointed for Chloe says apologetically to Beca.

"Oh... ummm... no it's okay. Everything okay though?" Beca asks concernly.

"I don't see any difference but only doctor can tell you correctly." Nurse offers Beca a small smile.

Before Beca can ask anything doctor came to visit. He directly approaches nurse and take a pad from her, check her vitals and other things then he flashed light into Chloe's eyes to see her response. He just slightly sighs.

"When she's going to wake up?" Beca asks.

"See.. She is in coma now and every case is unique on their own ways. But you have to think about worst scenario too that she may never going to wake up." Doctor says in matter of factly.

"Their is no need for that. She is going to wake up." Beca says back little harshly.

"Let's hope and pray." With saying he went out from room.

Beca glance back at her wife, " don't let me down Chlo I have faith on you. You have to wake up for me. You never let me down before and you will never going to let me down I know. Take your time to heal, take your time to come back to me, but just come back." Beca says holding Chloe's hand, to feel her warmth, to feel Chloe is still there, alive just asleep.

Cear a young nurse, completed her 5 years of service as a nurse looked towards Beca, she has used to see broken and distorted peoples by their loved ones. But Beca was beyond that because she is lonely. She feels bad for her." miss, you should freshen up little bit and you look so weak. I bet you haven't eaten since you came here. Get coffee for yourself too."

Beca hesitate for moments because She don't want to leave Chloe alone but yes she need her coffee.

"I'll be here until you come back." Nurse says

"Thank you..."Beca says

"Cear." Nurse smiles.

"Thank you cear. I won't be too long." Beca says and rushes to cafeteria. When she is on her way back to Chloe's room she sees cear rushes towards the doctor's room. She immediately call for cear," hey what's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Oh... I was looking for you too. She is... She is get me doctor for her. Till you go ahead visit her." Cear says With little surprise and glad at same time while catching her breath.

Beca didn't stay their for another sentence she practically runs towards Chloe's room. She opens the door to see Chloe was crying hard. She rushes to her side," hey... hey... is everything okay? Do you hurt? Why are you crying, baby?" Beca says while automatically tears running through her eyes.


	4. lost and found

Chapter 4: lost and found.

" hey... hey... is everything okay? Do you hurt? Why are you crying, baby?" Beca says while automatically tears running through her eyes. Chloe's tears was Beca's weak point always, she can't see her cry. That's why whenever they had fights she always runs away from the fight or tried to stay away from Chloe. Beca was sitting on Chloe's bed but Not touching her afraid of hurt her.

When Chloe sees Beca from her blurry eyes she sits up and hugs her, she round her hands on Beca's neck. "Beca... becs... I lost ... I lost our child... Nurse... She told me... I...I am... s..sorry.." Chloe says between her uncontrollably sobs clutch Beca's collar .

Beca knows this before Chloe told her but heard it from Chloe's mouth it seems like hit her hard. Before she has more to deal with perhaps she didn't even know she is going to be mother but when she knew it she didn't get chance to think about it. Now was the time she knows what had she lost. Beca's shirt is wet from Chloe's warm tears . She knows Chloe felts 10 times worse than her. Chloe always loves kids it's not that Beca don't love them they just annoyed her. In their relationship and before relationship Beca has listened Chloe's rambling on kids. Just mention of kids lightens Chloe's mood no Matter what. She has seen Chloe's interaction with kids. Chloe used to be babysit as a part time job that's when Chloe decided to work as a teacher so she can work with kids. So Beca uses this topic whenever Chloe gets upset and automatically Chloe's mood lits up. Beca always dreamed kids with Chloe and only Chloe. Beca has never been good with kids but with Chloe by her side she knew she didn't have to try something hard, Chloe always brings out best from Beca. When Beca got too busy in her work she knew she was hurting Chloe by almost ignoring her that's why she agreed recluently even if she was not ready for that but just because of Chloe she agreed to have their own kid. They tried 5 times, only to fail. She can see Chloe was hurting and Beca was never good with words. It's more like Chloe's starts distant with Chloe just because she didn't want to see Chloe's sad face all the time. She deliberately didn't go with Chloe on her 6 th attempt.

But not anymore, not now, she is not leaving Chloe for suffering alone. She put her one hand on Chloe's back and with another hand she grabs Chloe's hand which was clutching her collar. Beca tries hard to find right words to come out. " it's not your fault Chloe. It's not your fault. Yes we lost something precious but I didn't lose my life which is you. You are my life. I still have you and with you by my side we could try again and again for endless time. We still have our life, we are still young. We can still do it together and believe me I am gonna be with you next time in your every step. " Beca wipes her tears, she have to be strong for Chloe.

Chloe stops crying but kept sobbing and whimpering slightly . Beca didn't know what to say further she curls her fingers with Chloe's. She decides to do one thing at which she is good. Sings her heart

 **I found myself dreaming**

 **In silver and gold**

 **Like a scene from a movie**

 **That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight**

 **And you pulled me close**

 **Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone**

Beca remembers the time when she met Chloe, the every day after that is becoming much better. With Chloe she dreams her future she has everything, her world start with Chloe,ends with Chloe basically revolves around Chloe just she lost herself into her dreams that she forgotten her real dream with Chloe till the last night when she thought she had lost Chloe she realized it.

 **I woke up in tears**

 **With you by my side**

 **A breath of relief**

 **And I realized**

 **No, we're not promised tomorrow**

After seeing Chloe today, feeling Chloe against herself again, feeling her warmth she release her breath of relief, as she forgot how to breath before.

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing**

 **I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when**

 **When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

After Chloe moves with her in LA she realized she always takes Chloe for granted after then she realized how wrong she was...

 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Just a whisper of smoke**

 **You could lose everything**

 **The truth is you never know**

 **So I'll kiss you longer baby**

 **Any chance that I get**

 **I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets**

She kisses Chloe on her temple gently...

 **Let's take our time**

 **To say what we want**

 **Use what we got**

 **Before it's all gone**

 **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing**

 **I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when**

 **When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

 **Hey**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing**

 **I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when**

 **When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**

"I love you Chloe beale...and I am sorry I was acting like bitch towards you past few months. Please forgive me for my behaviour and I promise you I'll be better for you. Just promise me one thing you will never leave me alone. You 'll not left my side no matter what happens. Promise me..." Beca says desperately.

Chloe pulls away to see Beca, her blue eyes met Beca's light blue, she can see Beca's insecurities. Chloe can see how vulnerable, fragile she is being. She has never seen Beca like this."I promise you Beca. I'll never leave you unless you want me to."

"Good because I'll never want you to leave me."Beca smiles while leaning forward to captures Chloe's lips and everything else is forgotten. Each pain is faded out, because they have each other.

 **Author notes: songs I've mentioned in last chapter is from 'The vamps, wake up' and song from this chapter is 'like I'm gonna loose you, Meghan trainor.'**

 **Hope so some things are cleared out your questions feel free to questions. I love you awesome nerds.**


	5. healing

Chapter 5: Healing

It's been almost 2 weeks after Chloe came home from hospital and Beca never leaves Chloe's side ever literally ever as she had swore to herself. Chloe has been on her meditations because apparently that drugs were highly dangerous and it was miracle Chloe is still alive, that drugs leaves some side effects behind though. As doctor said Chloe wouldn't make a day without her medicines.

"Beca...becs...baby...bebe..." Chloe gives Beca lots of variations in expression from whine to pout.

"No. Don't ... look at me like that. I said NO." Beca says knowing where is Chloe going with her little act.

"But Beca it's almost a 2 weeks I haven't been outside this room let alone outside this house. Are you planning on keeping me hostage forever?"Chloe says back with irritation filled in voice.

Beca look back at her wife who is currently looking out from the window. She knows that she is being overprotective towards her wife. Doctor said to himself that Chloe can work as normal person as long as she takes her medicines. She sighs lightly make her way behind Chloe she stretch her hand and placed on her waist as Chloe slaps her hand.

"Chlo?" Beca rubs her stinging hand while Chloe chose to remain silent.

"Okay." Beca says as she once again place her hands on her wife's waist from behind luckily not being slapped again. "We'll go tomorrow to your favorite park and we can watch movie if you want or we can go for dinner to that fancy restaurant you are dying to go? What do you say, dear?" Beca place her chin on Chloe's shoulder wrapping her arms tightly to her waist. As soon as words left from Beca's mouth Chloe spins around to see if Beca is serious or not which results Beca to lose her balance slightly. "Really?"

"Of course baby. This is the least I can do for you. This could be our date, if you want to" Beca says putting her both hands on Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh thank you so much Becs. It would be totes our date." Chloe says with huge grin on her face.

"Your welcome Mrs. Mitchell. Now excuse me miss I have to go and plan a special date for my amazing wife." Beca replies while taking her phone from bedside table and winking at Chloe. She feels so content seeing her wife so genuinely happy after months even her work couldn't provide this feeling.

Chloe sequels and run towards her wardrobe quickly go through her clothes, drops some clothes on floor while doing so.

"Jeez women! Slow down. You gonna ruin my side of wardrobe" Beca says while checking her mails.

"It won't because it's already ruined. It never been neat from the start." Chloe says back without glancing at Beca.

"Meanie." Beca replies while stuck her tongue at Chloe though she forgot Chloe wasn't even looking at her.

"Beca... I can't find anything suitable for wear tomorrow. Please help me." Chloe finally looks at Beca who was engrossed in her laptop. Chloe huffs and take on of Beca's top balled it to throw at Beca's face to which Beca instantly replies as Chloe expected."Hey!DO you want to go date with bruised face wife?"

"It's just a piece of cloth, Beca. Don't be such a baby and help me here." Chloe replied back without moving from her spot.

"Ummm... whatever. Why don't you wear that blue dress that I bought you last Christmas?" Beca says nonchalantly.

"Because I already wore it at Sophie's wedding. Weren't you there with me?"Chloe replies in disbelief.

"Oh yeah so that black one" Beca says pointing at one dress which was buried under dozens of clothes.

"Seriously? That one I don't think so. Maybe we should go for shopping. I need new dress and you are coming with me. Tomorrow morning it's settled then." Before Beca could protest anything Chloe collects all her clothes and lazily put it back in wardrobe and hurried to bathroom. Beca just shook her head at her wife's antics.

The rest of the day passed by as usual other than an overly excited redhead. Beca was just happy to see this side of her wife again after long time. She feels like she is getting back at her college days.

...

...

Next morning, Beca woke up early. She rolled into side and look at Chloe.' _How lucky am I to have this angle in my life.'_

"Hey, morning..." Chloe says while stirred little without her eyes opening.

"Good morning, honey." Beca greet back placing a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead.

"Mmmm..." Chloe quickly pulled her down and give a not-so-innocent kiss on lips which leaves certain brunette speechless.

"Wow.. someone's is in mood, I guess." Beca tease her wife knowing their are few chances of teasing Chloe beale.

"Hell NO. I know where are you going with promised me we are going for shopping. Maybe you'll get what you want after you sweep off your wife's feet." Chloe says pushing Beca off back. She climb from the bed and make a new line for bathroom before adding" Now get up you lazy ass."

"Aye aye captain." Beca makes an fake salute action and starts to making her ( their ) bed. She loves their morning playful banter.

Once Chloe re-enters from bathroom she sees her wife sleeping on perfectly made bed. She laughs at the adorable brunette that's how she got an idea. She quietly reach for drawer of bedside table and pick up the Bellas pitch pipe blows it as hard as she could."come on girls. Let's Wake up. Let's do this. Pick up the pace girl, pick up the pace." As soon as Beca heard the whistling and yelling, she jumps instinctively which leads her into landing on a floor on her butt. Not a soft landing. On the other hand Chloe fell on the floor laughing historically.

"It's not funny, beale." Beca yelled as she recovered from her traumatic experience. "You know that days are worst days of my life."

"That's not true besides your reaction is more hilarious. No other thing can wake you up like this." Chloe says in between her laughing fits.

" of course you think it's hilarious. You liked that blondzilla captain all riled up against 't you?" Beca glares at still laughing Chloe realising she is not calming any time soon Beca stomp at floor and disappeared into bathroom.

After a while Chloe shook her head against her wife's antics and help herself to preparing breakfast for both of them.

Once Beca and Chloe started their breakfast in usual light conversation."You make world's best pancakes. You know that right? "Beca says with mouthful of half chewed pancakes.

"Yeah. I've been told before." Chloe smirked."Their is another one on pan. Help yourself with it_" Chloe gets cut off by Beca. "I have world's best wife." Beca grin sheepishly. "Then wash the dishes. I'm going to change now. Don't Take too long. Remember we have to go for shopping." Chloe finishes her sentence. "Oh I take my word back." Beca mumbles into mouth. "I heard that."

When Beca enters into her bedroom after finishing her task all she can see is Chloe wearing sky blue short top and white skirt ending just above her knees. All Beca can think is wow just... wow.

"Take a photo I'm sure it'll last long." Chloe says glancing into Beca's reflection at mirror.

"Can't blame me. You are looking too... I can't even find right words for you." Beca says while making her way to Chloe stretch her arms behind Chloe and pulls her close.

"Come on now. Go get ready." Chloe says before relaxing into Beca's touch.

"You are becoming too bossy today. I'm rethinking about taking you on date." Beca tease her.

"You wouldn't dare." Chloe shove her off towards her wardrobe.

They were shopping for days okay maybe Beca is exaggerated it after all it's just few hours but well shopping was never Beca's forte and with some overly bubbly, enthusiastic women such as Chloe it gets worst. Chloe is dragging Beca all the shops possibly every shops which are present in town and if Chloe has more time she could drag around whole America's shopping center yeah Beca could never doubt that. Top of that Chloe drag her into grocery store insisting that they should buy groceries for this weekend. To which you think Beca didn't argue, you are wrong she did, didn't she?

( "why Chloe? For go sake today we are going for a date. 'Date' Chloe. Why we are in grocery store?" Beca air quoted the word date.

"We don't have to do it if you could able to bring every items in list that I gave you yesterday." Chloe marched into store.

"You could do it some other day."

"I don't think you will let me go outside of tiny room of our anytime soon and I want to eat exactly what I want this weekend Beca which is very minimal if I leave it to you." Chloe says with less playful but bitter at same time and Beca has her fair share of years experience to not argue further.)

Just remind Beca next time to not lock up her wife for very long duration.


End file.
